


Shine Light On Your Tomorrow

by placida_nox



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday Surprises, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, super fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 00:39:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4767008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/placida_nox/pseuds/placida_nox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tamaki has a way of making everything memorable, and Kyouya’s birthday is no exception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shine Light On Your Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from the English translation of the lyrics to “Snow Fairy” by Funkist.
> 
> For your reference, in this fic Tamaki and Kyouya live together and they’re in their mid-twenties. Also, I imagine it takes place in the same universe as my previous fic for them, which you can find [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2095653) but it’s not necessary for you to read it – this fic is entirely a stand-alone.
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

 

Kyouya loves afternoons like this one, when it’s quiet and they’re just able to spend some time together.

It’s been more of a luxury lately because Kyouya has been working almost non-stop to facilitate a business merger between his company and another, keeping him away from home most nights out of the week. Of course Tamaki doesn’t put any less effort into his line of work than Kyouya does though.

After finishing high school, Tamaki had chosen to continue developing and refining his musical skills and turn that into a career after he realised he had no interest in participating in any part of his father’s business.

True to his stubborn nature, Tamaki followed his dreams and desires, ignoring the obligations forced upon him. He’s now well on his way to becoming a world-renowned musician.

Depending on Tamaki’s orchestral tours and Kyouya’s work schedule, there are often times of the year when it’s hard for them to find enough time to spend with each other. However, they do work around it. He and Tamaki don’t regret the career paths they’ve chosen to take, but it’s always assumed that any free time they get, will be spent together.

Kyouya glances up.

All the curtains in the living room are open, lighting up their apartment and making it seem more spacious than it already is.

Kyouya’s first impression of the floor-to-ceiling length windows had been that were unnecessary expense, but now finds himself agreeing with Tamaki that they were definitely a must. There is something immensely freeing and relaxing about seeing nothing but blue sky consuming the view on clear, cloudless days.

They have a certain routine for if they decide to just stay at home during their time off.

It usually consists of them doing nothing in particular except lying together in relative silence, enjoying the peace that always settles between them when they’re in each other’s presence.

This dozy afternoon has mostly consisted of Kyouya sitting up against the arm of the couch, reading a book on his tablet that’s propped up on a small table next to the couch. Tamaki is resting between his legs, his head pillowed on Kyouya’s chest. One of Kyouya’s arms is settled across Tamaki’s chest, leaving his other hand free to keep turning the pages of his book, while Tamaki keeps a constant, loose hold on his arm.

“Kyouya.”

Kyouya hums back in response. Tamaki has been so quiet that Kyouya is surprised he hasn’t fallen asleep yet.

“Where do you see yourself in ten years?”

The question seems a little off-kilter to Kyouya, his eyebrows creasing slightly as his only discernable reaction, however he’s always been one to indulge Tamaki without question.

The answer Kyouya gives him is the first thing that he thinks once he’s processed Tamaki’s question.

“I get the feeling,” he begins to answer, somewhat absentmindedly as he returns to reading, “even that far into the future, I’ll still be trying to keep you out of trouble.”

Tamaki’s grip on Kyouya’s arm tightens. The movement is almost imperceptible, but of course Kyouya notices. It’s curious enough to make Kyouya ignore his book and focus solely on Tamaki, staring down at the top of his head.

There’s something uncertain in Tamaki’s voice when he speaks again.

“So in the future, you see yourself with me? We’re together?”

Now these questions seem even more strange and random than the first one.

Kyouya wishes he could see Tamaki’s face from this angle because his behaviour has Kyouya bordering on concern. He still answers despite his own growing confusion.

“Of course. Who else would I possibly be with?”

Tamaki’s hands tighten more noticeably on his arm and he makes a small, satisfied sound that Kyouya doesn’t know how to interpret. And that doesn’t happen often.

“Tamaki…” Kyouya hazards tentatively, trying to lean his body to the side so he has a chance to read Tamaki’s face properly, a chance to decipher the reason behind his strange mood.

Tamaki doesn’t acknowledge the worry Kyouya knows the other can hear in his voice.

“I have an idea,” Tamaki doesn’t continue his thought until he’s turned himself around to face Kyouya, kneeling between his legs, “don’t make any plans for your birthday. I want to do something for you.”

A frown flashes across Kyouya’s forehead. His birthday still isn’t for some weeks but Tamaki’s seriousness makes him answer with a simple, “Okay.” Finally a familiar, warm smile finds its place back on Tamaki’s lips, his earlier vagueness on the verge of being forgotten.

“Kyouya,” Tamaki suddenly leans forward into Kyouya’s space, his voice dropping low and seductive. “There is something else we could be doing right now.”

It’s blatantly obvious that Tamaki is trying to change the topic, that he doesn’t want Kyouya to ask him more about it or read too much into it. If he doesn’t want Kyouya to pry, Kyouya won’t. He’s content to go along with whatever Tamaki wants.

Kyouya’s eyebrows rise in interest but he keeps his attitude aloof.

“Oh really?”

Tamaki hums, nodding his head, and Kyouya can tell he’s about to be kissed so he turns his head stubbornly to the side. Tamaki’s lips land lightly on his cheek and the blond let’s out a disgruntled sound.

“You seem very sure that I’m interested in doing something else at the moment,” Kyuoya says, purposely focusing back on the words running across the tablet’s screen.

Kyouya feels a hand rest against his neck before Tamaki starts leaving light kisses along his jaw and Kyouya’s gaze starts skipping, making him read the same sentence over and over again.

Kyouya’s glad he’s naturally inclined to cloak his emotions because Tamaki shouldn’t know how successful he’s being at trying to distract him.

Tamaki has always been annoyingly good at that.

“You know I can be much more entertaining than a book,” Tamaki mutters suggestively with a soft laugh.

“I’m not so sure,” Kyouya muses. “This is a very good book.”

Kyouya’s intention isn’t to stall exactly, it’s just that he enjoys the rush of knowing that, even though he always gives Tamaki what he wants, he can make Tamaki wait as long as he wants to.

Tamaki leans back but his hand doesn’t move from Kyouya’s neck.

Even before the single-worded whine leaves the other’s mouth, Kyouya can imagine without looking every precise detail of Tamaki’s pout, which he easily memorised years ago.

“Kyouya!”

The corner of Kyouya’s mouth turns up in a smirk and he locks the tablet, watching the screen turn black before looking at Tamaki. He flicks Tamaki lightly on the forehead in an attempt to dispel his frown. 

“I’m kidding,” he teases and gently tugs on the collar of Tamaki’s shirt, to close the gap between their faces again.

Kyouya leans forward to kiss him and he can feel Tamaki’s mouth quickly stretch into a smile before he parts his lips.

As their tongues move together, so do their bodies. Tamaki starts pressing Kyouya back into the thankfully soft edge of the couch while one of Kyouya’s legs hooks around the back of one of Tamaki’s.

The moment intensifies, heating the air around them, the task of breathing becoming more difficult.

Tamaki’s fingers blindly unbuckle Kyouya’s pants then go to work on unbuttoning Kyouya’s shirt as well. Tamaki is the one to pull their lips apart, catching his breath quickly before he tenderly leaves kisses down Kyouya’s chest, gradually shifting back each time in order to move lower. Kyouya’s fingers tangle in soft, golden hair when Tamaki’s mouth reaches the front of his pants.

That afternoon, Tamaki proves just how much more entertaining his tongue is than the pages of a book could ever be.

*****

It’s the night of Kyouya’s birthday.

A distracting sense of anticipation has been building up for Kyouya since midday when he’d received an exquisite, professionally hand-made invitation from Tamaki.

Kyouya had been sitting at his desk, enjoying a short break for lunch, when his secretary had knocked on the door before letting herself in to hand Kyouya the invitation with a smile and small degree of suppressed excitement. The envelope had no stamps on it suggesting someone had delivered it by hand to his office building.

Given his secretary’s mood, it was obvious Tamaki had taken the task upon himself.

The invitation bared his name at the top, a simple birthday wish, and the name of a hotel. It confirmed the assumptions Kyouya had made earlier that morning when Tamaki had insisted Kyouya take his favourite suit, which he reserved wearing only on special occasions, with him to work for apparently ‘no reason’.

The only thing that had been missing on the invitation was a specific time, it only mentioned that he had to arrive that evening.

Tamaki had deliberately left it open to whenever it was convenient for Kyouya, out of consideration for how unpredictable work emergencies could sometimes be. Thankfully, the day had been virtually uneventful and Kyouya seized the opportunity to leave work even earlier than usual, changing into his favourite suit before exiting the building. He had texted Tamaki he was ready and pressed send before his driver had shut the car door behind him.

Now Kyouya has nothing he can do but wait as he’s driven to Tamaki’s chosen destination, wondering what’s in store for him when he arrives.

There’s a sort of nervous, excited energy buzzing through him, a feeling Kyouya exclusively associates with his birthday. He was never fond of celebrating his birthday in any way, let alone in an extravagant one, until Tamaki decided it was his job to do something for Kyouya every year.

Tamaki is so naturally romantic that it took Kyouya no time or convincing at all to allow Tamaki to have free reign over his birthday celebrations, happily enjoying whatever special thing Tamaki ends up planning for him. There hasn’t been one disappointing year yet.

The amount of effort that Tamaki always pours into anything when he tries to make Kyouya happy is one of the many things that Kyouya loves about him.

It’s a relief when the car finally pulls up in front of the hotel and comes to a stop. An attendant opens the door and Kyouya steps out, thanking him before quickly walking inside to escape the frosty air pervading the late autumn evening.

He stands in the brightly lit crowded lobby, of one of Japan’s most famous hotels, no longer than a few seconds before someone walks up to him. The woman, no older than he is, has a friendly smile on her face and the hotel’s emblem on her suit jacket.

“Ōtori Kyouya?”

Kyouya nods, easily returning the smile.

“Yes.”

She bows her head respectfully.

“Welcome to the Imperial Hotel Tokyo, sir. If you would please follow me,” she requests politely as she turns slightly, holding her hand behind her towards an area beyond the red carpeted, grand staircase taking up the centre of the room.

Kyouya nods again and follows her to the elevators. The woman presses the button for the fourth floor. Kyouya glances at her briefly, immediately noticing the note of enthusiasm breaking through her normal professionalism. It’s obvious that she knows exactly what’s waiting for him when he meets up with Tamaki. 

Kyouya’s thoughts are interrupted by a loud ping announcing their arrival to their chosen floor.

The elevator doors slide open and the woman steps out, setting a brisker pace as she leads him down a few hallways before stopping in front of a pair of wide double doors, the words ‘Sakura Room’ printed on a large plaque on the wall next to them.

“Mr Suoh requests that you step inside with your eyes closed,” she says with a sort of gleam in her eye that further stokes Kyouya’s already heightened curiosity.

“Well, _Mr Suoh_ always gets what he requests,” Kyouya comments with an amused smile.

“I hope you enjoy your evening sir,” she smiles at him one final time before taking hold of the door handle, ready to open it for him.

“Thank you. I’m sure I will,” Kyouya replies before closing his eyes.

Kyouya lets her guide him by the elbow as he takes a few steps over the threshold and into the room, which he can tell is dimly lit when barely any light assaults the back of his eyelids. When Kyouya hears the soft click of the doors closing behind him, he hesitates for a moment. 

The sight that meets Kyouya’s eyes once he opens them again takes his breath away.

The only light in the room is the soft glow coming from the dozens upon dozens of cream coloured paper lanterns hanging from the ceiling of the room. The cherry blossom chandeliers hanging in the middle may be turned off, but the many crystal blossoms on each one catch the light of nearby lanterns, casting sparkling patterns across the walls. 

The room itself is filled with dark purple roses. They’re in anything from crystal vases placed on tables or on the ground, to simply single petals scattered across the remaining space on the floor.

As Kyouya’s immediate surprise begins to settle down, his mind registers the music floating through the scented air. His attention is drawn away from the brilliance of the room’s decorations to the centre of it where Tamaki sits, playing a grand piano.

A breath catches in his throat but Kyouya finds his voice, sounding completely awe-struck.

“Tamaki…” is the only thing he can apparently manage to say before words fail him again.

Tamaki grins back at him with a stunning smile, his fingers not faltering once as they glide effortlessly over the keys of the piano.

“Happy birthday, Kyouya. Do you like it?”

Kyouya opens his mouth to say something, anything, but his mind and mouth both stall as he takes in the whole room again in amazement. 

When he notices there’s a small path, devoid of any roses, leading from the door over to the piano, he slowly begins to make his way over to Tamaki.

“How?” Kyouya asks simply as he realises the sheer size of the room, not being able to fathom how many roses it must have taken to fill it.

“I had some help,” Tamaki answers and quickly glances around the room, taking a moment to appreciatively look over the final product of the day’s efforts. “Some of the hotel staff helped and everyone from our old host club freed up their day to come and help as well. It was so much fun!” Tamaki says with a pleased laugh. “I think you would’ve enjoyed it, but I wanted tonight to be a surprise”.

“It’s a wonderful surprise. Thank you, Tamaki,” Kyouya says immediately.

As much as he knows the thought shouldn’t be crossing his mind at all, Kyouya can’t help question whether he’s worth the effort it must have taken to put all of this together. Of course Kyouya knows not to voice any of those particular thoughts aloud since he doesn’t want to risk sounding ungrateful.

It takes Kyouya another minute before he recognises the piece that Tamaki is playing. A breath of laughter escapes Kyouya as he remembers the first time he heard it, all the emotions it had stirred inside him.

Tamaki must catch the change in expression on his face because he smiles fondly, looking back down at his fingers as they play the notes perfectly.

“Do you remember the day I first played this at your house?”

“Of course,” Kyouya answers softly. How could he forget?

He doesn’t know how to play but Kyouya’s heard the tune of this piece enough times to know it by heart, and that Tamaki is almost at the end.

Ever since the day he’d first heard Tamaki play it, Kyouya has loved it. It’s a quiet piece, understated, and effortlessly manages to conjure emotions within you that you don’t expect. That was probably why the first time Kyouya had heard it, like his brothers and sister, he had—

“I know I made you cry that day,” Tamaki states nonchalantly, cutting off Kyouya’s reminiscing.

Kyouya sucks in a short, startled breath.

At the time he thought he’d hidden his tears so well behind his glasses, Kyouya had never even suspected Tamaki had seen anything. Tamaki has known his only secret all this time, but of course he would know.

The day that Kyouya had first heard Tamaki play the piano was the same day that Tamaki had proven he was so much more, and nothing like, the wealthy air-headed boy that Kyouya had first assumed he was.

“I didn’t know that,” Kyouya eventually admits with an impressed smile.

The music slows, the notes coming from the piano become quieter. Tamaki’s fingers press down on the final chord and his hands move with professional grace off the keys and into his lap.

“It was also the day that we really became friends,” Tamaki says and his eyes move from the piano to meet Kyouya’s gaze. 

“I remember.”

The memories flash across Kyouya’s mind and even though he did yell at Tamaki, his outburst had resulted in them coming to an understanding that became the solid foundation of their friendship.

Tamaki stands up and crosses the space between them in a few, slow steps. His fingertips move to lightly brush the back of Kyouya’s fingers. When Kyouya turns his hands out, Tamaki takes both his hands in his own and leans his forehead against Kyouya’s.

“At the beginning, I never thought that out of everybody, we would be the ones to end up together,” Tamaki chuckles. 

Kyouya returns the sentiment with an amused laugh of his own. It is true after all.

When he was younger, Kyouya had never factored the idea of falling in love into any of his plans, or into his future. It was a foreign and unwanted concept, seemingly impossible. Tamaki changed that. 

Kyouya will forever be glad that when love decided to enter his life, Tamaki was the one to embrace it with him.

“But now, there’s no one else who I can imagine being with,” Tamaki continues.

His words compel Kyouya to lean forward and press his lips against Tamaki’s in a tender kiss. He senses that Tamaki has more he wants to say but he needs Tamaki to know he feels the same way.

Even when the idea of a romantic partner was still something Kyouya easily dismissed, whenever he imagined his future Tamaki was always there. Becoming a couple only further convinced Kyouya that Tamaki was always meant to be a part of his life.

Tamaki doesn’t refuse him the kiss but is the one to stop it.

“It makes me laugh now when I remember how scared I was when I confessed to you.”

“You didn’t have to be,” Kyouya reminds him gently. 

Tamaki smiles at him. The adorable smile that always makes Kyouya feel warm no matter what mood he’s in.

“I wasn’t sure though, you could play the ‘cool-type’ a little too well sometimes,” Tamaki replies, tone devoid of any blame.

He knows Tamaki doesn’t blame him for anything, he never has, but Kyouya still feels the regret of not showing his feelings more openly to Tamaki.

At the time, he’d had a suspicion that perhaps there was a chance Tamaki would reciprocate his feelings but there was still a chance he could have been mistaken. Kyouya couldn’t imagine what he would have done if he’d been wrong. So he hid his feelings out of fear instead. Kyouya is grateful that Tamaki was the one to find the courage to admit his feelings first, otherwise they probably wouldn’t be here right now. 

“I’m sorry,” Kyouya mutters quietly, struggling slightly with his next words, “I was afraid too.”

Tamaki leans in to give him a reassuring kiss and Kyouya quickly takes comfort in the pressure and softness of his lips.

With some reluctance, Tamaki takes a small step back so they can properly look into each other’s eyes again.

“But we stopped being scared and that’s the important thing. Even though I am a little scared right now,” he adds with a nervous laugh and his grip on Kyouya’s hands becomes a little tighter.

Kyouya only has enough time to frown at Tamaki before he continues.

“Kyouya, I’m so glad I found you. Every day I remember how lucky I am to love you because you always do something to show it, even if you don’t realise it. You are perfect,” Tamaki says with a grin that makes Kyouya’s chest tighten.

Kyouya feels like he’s the one who should always remember how lucky he is to have Tamaki, not the other way round, because he knows he doesn’t deserve to have Tamaki. However, the intensity of the moment is causing the words Kyouya wants to say to get stuck in his throat.

“I love you, Kyouya, and I want us to be together. Always,” Tamaki lets go of his hands before he moves to kneel down on one knee, pulling a small velvet box out of his pocket as he does so.

The only expression on Kyouya’s face is still a slight frown, but his heart still skips a beat before it starts pounding furiously. He forgets to breathe for a moment, the corners of his eyes beginning to sting, as his mind starts to make assumptions he hopes are right.

“Will you marry me?” Tamaki says, opening the box to reveal the ring waiting for Kyouya inside.

The emotions that have been building up inside him since he walked through the door and now finally hearing the question, breaks something in Kyouya.

Kyouya collapses onto his knees in front Tamaki, dipping his head, his hands close into tight fists against his thighs. He feels warm tears hit the back of his hands before he’s able to register that they’re rolling down his cheeks.

Normally, he would probably find this sort of emotional display mortifying but that’s the last thing Kyouya cares about – he’s with Tamaki and that’s all that matters. He doesn’t want to hide anything he’s feeling right now from Tamaki. He doesn’t have the right to hide anything.

Kyouya tries to wipe the tears away but there’s no indication they’ll stop any time soon. He does try to at least hold back the sobs but a few get the better of him anyway.

When his breathing becomes steadier, Kyouya feels a tentative hand on his shoulder.

In the corner of his eye he sees Tamaki put down the ring so he can put his fingers under Kyouya’s chin and tilt his head up, forcing Kyouya to meet his gaze.

“Kyouya? Will you?” Tamaki asks again, slightly more hesitantly.

“Of course I’ll marry you.” Kyouya can’t help if his answer sounds a little angrier than he’d like it to, but how could Tamaki doubt for even a second that his answer would be anything other than a ‘ _yes’_?

He wraps his arms around Tamaki and pulls him into a tight hug, like the other is his only lifeline. In a way, Tamaki always has been.

When Kyouya feels Tamaki’s arms around him too he sinks against Tamaki, pressing his face into his shoulder. Tamaki doesn’t complain about how tight Kyouya is holding him, letting Kyouya cry silently for as long as he needs to until he feels composed enough to let Tamaki see his face again.

Kyouya takes a few deep breaths before he loosens his hold of Tamaki and leans back. Tamaki does the same. Looking into Tamaki’s eyes again, Kyouya notices they’re red too, the tracks of newly fallen tears glimmering on his cheeks.

“Tamaki,” just saying his name renews the threat of fresh tears but Kyouya swallows it down, saying what he needs to before he loses the ability to speak.

“Thank you for sharing your world with me, and I will do anything to keep proving I am worthy of you. You mean everything to me. I love you, Tamaki,” Kyouya manages to say, his voice quavering slightly. He feels like he’s on the verge of breaking again but for the best reason.

Tamaki gives up trying to fight the tears in his eyes, gripping Kyouya’s shoulders tightly before leaning in to kiss him fiercely.

In whatever breath Tamaki can spare he whispers back, “I love you too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> It didn’t really end up being that much about Kyouya’s birthday but I hope it was a nice surprise for everyone (although I think my set up was kind of obvious). The piece of music Tamaki plays is called ‘Nocturne pour Tamaki’ (which is the song that he plays in anime during his and Kyouya’s flashback episode).
> 
> Kyouya crying as a reaction is my head canon because I thought if there was any time that Kyouya would definitely cry, it would be if Tamaki proposes to him (and also because Tamaki seems to be the person Kyouya gets emotional over) so I hope it can align with what you believe his reaction would be.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
